The Reuninion I Never Wanted
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: Jade was having a pretty good day, until someone unlikely comes to visit *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1: So Far, So Good

It was 7:34 am in the city of Los Angeles, California. In the sky, the clouds were an ugly, threatening gray color. There was a touch of wind, enough to make your hair a mess, in the atmosphere. Despite the ugly weather, Jade West was actually in a good mood. She was getting ready in her big black house on Sunset Boulevard. She was busy putting liquid eyeliner on the top of her eyes when she heard a knock at the door. She groaned and finished putting her make-up on as someone kept pounding on the door. She shut her bathroom light off as she walked out. She walked past the living room and to the front door. When she opened her door, a smile appeared on her face. She flipped her curled black and purple hair off of her shoulders as she stared at the boy that was leaning on her wooden porch that was painted black by the doorway. A smile was already painted on his face. Jade leaned in to him and her lips gently touched his. Jade set her hands on his soft face and stood in the doorway, kissing him for about a minute. When they finally pulled away, Jade's smile reappeared. She looked at the boy and the smile was still painted on his face.

"Well, that's quite the hello." He said caressing her soft face in his gentle hands. He set his lips on hers and they began to kiss once again. They separated again and smiles were still on their faces.

"Well, I think kisses are way better than hellos. Come on in. I still have to get my bag." Jade said grabbing his hand and leading him into the house. He stood by the door as he watched Jade run up the wooden stairs to her bedroom. His eyes were locked on the stairs. Jade ran down the stairs with her Gears of War bag on her shoulder and she walked up to the boy.

"Are you ready?" She asked, smirking. He nodded his head and they both walked out of the house. Jade locked the door and followed after the boy to his car. He opened her door and she got in. She put her bag on her lap and watched as he shut her door, walked around his car, opened his door, got in, and started it. He backed out of Jade's driveway and drove to school.

"I think I'm gonna do another 'Jade With Tots' segment today during lunch." Jade said looking straight ahead of her. She glanced at the boy and he was shaking his head.

"Why not?!" She protested.

"Because, it's not right. I told you that." He answered.

"But Beck!"

"No, Jade!"

"And what if I do? What are _you _gonna do about it?"

"I won't talk to you for the rest of the day."

Jade faced ahead of her and pouted.

"Fine."

Beck looked at her and smiled. He turned into H.A parking lot and he turned the key and pulled it out of the ignition. Him and Jade both got out and Beck locked the doors. Beck grabbed Jade's hand and they walked to the front doors together. They walked into H.A together and their friends immediately walked up to them.

"Hey Beck. Hey Jade!" Cat greeted in her usual bubbly tone.

"Hey Cat." Beck greeted.

"Whatever." Jade said walking away from her 'friends'.

"Ignore her." Beck said watching as his girlfriend walked away.

"She's just in her usual attitude, Cat." Tori added, setting a hand on Cat's shoulder.

"Actually, she's in a good mood." Beck said.

"Jade in a good mood?" Andre asked in disbelief.

"That doesn't sound like her." Robbie said looking at his friends.

"Yeah. That isn't the Wicked Witch of the West." Rex added looking at Jade talking to one of her friends.

"Well, she's pretty happy today, so no one waz her off." Beck said pushing past them to meet up with his girlfriend.

"I can't believe Jade's actually happy for once." Tori said watching Beck and Jade talk by the Wahoo Punch machine.

"Yeah. Let's _try _to keep Jade happy today." Andre added.

They exchanged looks as they nodded and walked to their first period class. Beck and Jade followed after them into a red class room. Jade walked to a desk in the back of the class and sat down. Beck sat in a desk next to her and he pulled out his binder. Jade looked at him and it reminded her they had to give a speech of what they wanted to be when they grew up. Jade pulled her binder out of her bag and set it on her desk. She opened it up and pulled her typed report out. She set it on her desk and began to look through it.

"Alright class. Before we do anything today, our reports. Miss West, how about you go first." The teacher suggested before walking to the side of the classroom. Jade groaned and got up out of her desk and walked up to the front of the class.

"Okay." She said before reading the first line of her paper. "When I grow up, I'd like to become a sick actor and/or singer, but mostly an actor. If I don't then I will probably go to a college where I can sing and act. I would love to move out of my house away and move somewhere away from my horrible, neglectful father. I would also like to marry someone I love and one or two kids with him." She smiled, looking directly at Beck who was smiling back at her. Jade turned her head to look at the teacher who was smiling.

"Thank you Jade."

Jade walked back to her desk when Beck leaned to the side and kissed her. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"I love you." Beck whispered.

"I love you more." She said turning to face the front of the class.

"Beck Oliver." The teacher said staring at the couple. Beck got up and walked to the front of the class.

"When I grow up, I would like to become an actor. For any type of movie or show. But I'd go to college before I before I become an actor. I would love to possibly marry someone and have a couple kids, but for now I'm focused on graduating from Hollywood Arts and getting into college."

Jade smiled, knowing Beck wanted to marry her.

"Thank you Beck. Next is Zuri Smith." The teacher said as Beck walked back to his desk. Jade leaned to the side and kissed him. He kissed back then he separated from her to hear Zuri's report. Jade leaned back in her chair and listened to the report. She sat there patiently waited for the bell to ring. The day was actually going well. Jade watched as Zuri sat back down and a girl name Evelyn walked up and began to read her report. Jade listened through half the speech then she began to get impatient and she stared at the clock. She tapped her pen against her closed binder as she continued to stare at the clock. Then the bell rang. Jade grabbed her binder and bag and walked out of the classroom with Beck's hand in hers. She walked out into the hall and that's when her day down spiraled.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

Jade let go of Beck's hand and she stopped in her tracks. She stared at the two teens that stood by the front doors of H.A talking to Helen. Jade continued to stare at the two as Beck looked at Jade and waved his hand in her face.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Beck asked still staring at her. Jade flinched and she looked at Beck, who was staring at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jade lied.

Beck narrowed his eyes at jade. She turned her head to the side to get away from his intense glare. She turned her head towards Beck's direction a little bit and she still saw him staring at her. She groaned.

"I'm going to my locker." She said. She took a few steps then turned half her body and looked at Beck.

"And quit staring at me." She turned around again and quickly walked to her locker. She opened her locker and began to listen to the conversation between Helen and the boy and girl.

"Hey Jade." SinJin said loudly.

"Sh!" Jade exclaimed. She put her finger to her lips. She turned her head to see a girl and a boy looking at her. The girl had chocolate brown hair with light brown highlights. Her hair looked fairly long, but it was curled to just below her shoulders. She wore a plain, mid length sleeved shirt, long blue jeans, and high heel boots. The boy had short light brown hair. He wore a Chevy racing shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. They were staring at Jade in shock. She closed her eyes.

"J-Jade?" The girl asked.

"Dang." Jade said hoping that the girl and the boy would magically disappear.

"Hey guys."

"It's been a while, Jade." The boy said.

"Yeah, it has been. How's school?" Jade asked.

They stayed silent.

"You look so-" The girl began to say.

"Mean? Violent? Hurtful?" Jade asked.

"No, well yeah, but you look great." She said, embracing Jade in her arms. But Jade pushed her away.

"I don't like hugs." Jade reminded her.

"Right."

Jade looked pass the two and saw her Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Beck walking her way. She groaned.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked.

Before Jade could say anything, everyone walked up to her.

"Hi, hi!" Cat exclaimed, happily.

"Hi." Jade replied annoyed.

"Uh, Jade, who are these guys?" The boy asked.

Jade looked at everyone and sighed.

"Guys, this is Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Be-"

"Ahem."

Jade glared at Rex who interrupted her.

"Rex, and my boyfriend Beck. Guys this is Darren and Dana."

Dana stared at everyone. Soon, a smile was painted on her face.

"Nice to meet you." Dana said smiling.

"Yeah, nice to meet you guys." Darren said frowning. He seemed a little different after Jade said 'boyfriend'.

"You too." Tori said smiling. Soon everyone was smiling at each other except Darren.

"How do you know these guys, Jade?" Andre asked.

"They go to my old school." Jade replied, still smiling at her old friends.

"Well, we were coming over here to ask, if you wanted to come to Karaoke Dokie tonight?" Beck asked looking at Jade. Jade smiled and nodded and grabbed his hand.

"I'll see you two later." She said as she pulled Beck away and the rest followed. The six friends were making their way through the halls to Sikowitz's class when Beck pulled Jade into the janitor's closet. Jade looked at him astonished. Why did he pull her in here? Was he going to start a big fight? Jade had no idea what was going on, but she decided to play along. She looked at Beck with a puzzled look on her face and Beck opened his mouth like he was going to begin talking.

"You never told me about your old school." He finally said.

Jade sighed in relief. She thought there was going to be a big fight.

"I know. And I should've. I mean you are my boyfriend, you deserve to know things." Jade agreed with Beck.

Beck looked at her.

"Why didn't you?" He asked.

"Because, I- I don't like people knowing where I came from!" Jade exclaimed. "Ever since I went to school here, I don't want my past to be apart of me. I burned all the pictures of when I was little. I burned all my old clothes. I burned everything!"

"Why?"

"Because, I wanted to become someone different and if that would happen, I would have to burn the remains of my past self."

Beck nodded understanding what Jade was trying to say. He understood what she was going through. She wanted to be someone new and she didn't want any traces of her old self. She wanted to be completely different from her past self.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately with her face carressed in his hands. She held his arms in her hands and kissed him back. Jade pulled away and smiled.

"You understand what I'm going through now, right?" She asked, his arms still in her hands.

He nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"I do. I love you Jade."

Jade smiled and nodded.

"I love you too and I always will, Beck."

Beck grabbed Jade's hand and they exited out of the janitor's closet and they walked to Sikowitz's class. With their hands gripping each others, they entered the classroom to see everyone sitting down in their chairs and laughing loudly.

"What's going on?" Jade asked, curious.

"Dana and Darren." Tori replied.

"Their so funny!" Cat added.

Jade smiled. "Yeah. They'll make you laugh so hard, you feel like you're going to die. They did that to me before."

The class laughed at Jade's confession and Dana walked up to Jade.

"Those were the good days." She said putting a hand on Jade's shoulder. For once Jade actually felt like she was at home. Like, she could be herself.


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Bit Of Karaoke

It was 3:09 pm in L.A and in Hollywood Arts High School, Jade was tapping her pen against her open notebook. Her green eyes were on the clock as it slowly ticked. Any minute the bell would ring and Jade would be reunited with Dana and Darren again. They were all going to Karaoke Dokie that night with Tori, Cat, Robbie, Rex, Andre, and Beck. The minute hand on the clock moved and Jade closed her notebook and quickly put it in her bag along with her pen. She put her bag on her shoulder to be ready to get out of the classroom. The bell rang and Jade quickly got up from her desk and rushed out the classroom. She hurried through the halls to the front doors of H.A to see Dana and Darren standing there waiting for her. She stopped in her tracks by Tori's locker and waited for Beck to come up to her. She looked back and saw him talking to Cat. Jade walked up to Beck and grasped his shirt with her hands. She leaned him closer to her and their lips touched. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she let go of his shirt. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled during the long, passionate kiss. They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"I'll meet you at Karaoke Dokie." Jade said smiling wide. She turned around swiftly and walked back to her friends. Beck watched as Dana grabbed Jade's wrist and lead her out of the school. Dana drug Jade to Darren's car and expected her to get in the passenger seat. Dana frowned at Jade.

"Why aren't you getting in?" She asked.

"Because, I have my own car." Jade said pointing to her black car.

Dana groaned. "Can't you leave it here?!" She asked.

Jade slightly smiled and opened the passenger door. "Well someone drive me to Karaoke Dokie!" She exclaimed, in a happy tone. Dana jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yay! Let's go!" Dana exclaimed, getting into the back. Jade got in the car and closed the door. She watched as Darren walked around the car and got in the driver seat. He put the key into the ignition and started it up. He pulled out of H.A parking lot and Jade gave him the directions to her house. Once Darren found Jade's house, he parked in her driveway and Jade got out. She hurried to her front door, unlocked it, and quickly ran up her stairs to get to room, so she could get her purse. Once she got her purse, she ran back down the stairs. She ran out her front door, quickly locked it, and ran back to Darren's car. She got in and smiled.

"Do you want Jade to give you directions or are you going to use your GPS?" Dana asked, looking at Darren.

"I'll use the GPS." He answered turning his GPS on and asking for directions. Once, the three got to Karaoke Dokie, they sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Ugh. I see talentless people." Jade said, glaring at two girls. Dana and Darren turned their heads and saw the two girls Jade was glaring at. They were glaring back. One girl had brown mid length hair. She wore a blue tank top, blue skinny jeans, and high heels. The other girl had blonde mid length hair. She wore a yellow tank top, blue skinny jeans, and high heels. They were both drinking soda out of their glasses while glaring at the gothic teen. Dana and Darren faced Jade again.

"Who are they?" Darren asked.

"Hayley and Tara." Jade answered.

"So, how would you know if they're talentless?" Dana asked.

"Well one time, there was a singing competition and they sang before us. They sucked. Then Cat and I sang and we got more applause but Hayley's dad let them win." Jade explained.

"Oh. Hey guess what, Beck's here." Dana said, smirking staring at the entrance. Jade turned her head and looked at Beck. She smiled and motioned him her way when he looked at her. Beck and the rest walked over to Jade's table and sat with her and her friends. Beck sat next to Jade. He wrapped his hand around her and she held his hand that was dangling over her shoulder. She smiled as he began to kiss her cheek.

"Wow. Who knew you and the talentless redhead would be here." Hayley said walking up to Jade's table with Tara by her side.

"We're talentless? You are!" Cat exclaimed looking at Hayley and Tara. "Good right?" She asked looking at Jade, feeling confident.

"For you." Jade answered.

"Whatever. Prove that you're NOT talentless."

Jade and Cat got up and walked up to the stage. Cat whispered into the D.J's ear and he began to play music.

"Someday I let you in, treat you right  
Drive you out of my mind oh  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can't have  
But is it bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good as I'm with you  
Wanna shape you Boy, let's get it started

Give it up, you can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame, You don't put up a fight  
It's a game that we play, at the end of the night  
It's the same old story and your never getting it right  
Give it up!

Come a little closer, come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer, come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer, come a little closer

Baby, yes you are my baby  
And I'll make you crazy tonight!

Look at me boy cause I got you  
Where I want you, isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy, cause now I'm driving

Give it up, you can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight

It's a game that we play,  
At the end of the night,  
It's the same old story and  
You'll never get it right  
Give it up!"

Everyone applauded and Cat and Jade smiled as they looked at the audience. They grabbed each other's hand and bowed. Darren stared at Jade and smiled as she looked at her friends. Darren couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful young teen.


	4. Chapter 4: How About A Movie Night?

The audience kept applauding and cheering for the two talented teens as they walked off the stage to their table. They both sat down and Jade took a sip of her drink while glaring at Hayley and Tara.

"You did great, babe. Proud of you." Beck whispered in Jade's ear. Jade smiled. She turned her head and kissed him. When they finally pulled away, Jade glanced at Darren and Dana and Darren was staring at Beck with a jealous look in his eye. Jade looked at Beck, who was talking to Andre, then she looked at Darren, who dropped his stare and continued to eat.

"How about a movie night?" She suggested. "I have movies at my place. Darren and I can go get them and we can watch them at somebody's house."

"We can watch them at my house." Tori suggested.

"That sounds like fun!" Cat exclaimed.

"Let's do it then." Jade said, getting up and grabbing her purse. Beck grabbed her hand and they walked out of Karaoke Dokie. Beck lead her to his car and she got in the passenger side. He got in the driver side, started it, and left Karaoke Dokie. Once the whole gang got to Tori's house, they walked in and waited for Dana and Darren.

"Who you texting?" Andre asked, staring at Jade who was texting away.

"I'm sending Tori's address." Jade replied.

"To?" Tori asked.

"Darren. He needs to know where you live, so we can watch their movies here." Jade answered in an obvious tone.

"Right. Any way, I'm gonna get popcorn and drinks. Beck, you wanna help?" Tori asked looking at Beck. Jade looked up from her phone and began to look at Tori.

"Sure." Beck replied, getting up from where he was sitting. Jade stared as the two walked into the kitchen. Beck stood by Tori helping her pour lemonade in eight glasses. Tori turned to face Beck.

"Really?" She asked blankly.

"What?" He asked, puzzled.

"You don't see the looks Darren gives her, do you?" Tori asked. The doorbell rang and Tori turned her head and looked at the door.

"It's open!" Jade yelled. Then, Darren and Dana walked in and Darren sat down next to Jade as soon as he walked in.

"Watch." Tori said looking at Beck. Beck turned his head and watched as Darren whispered into Jade's ear and Jade giggled. Beck turned his whole body and he stared as the Darren continued to flirt with Jade. Beck turned around again and continued to pour lemonade in the glasses.

"How come I never noticed?" Beck asked.

"Because, he flirts with Jade when you're not around." Tori answered. Tori grabbed a tray and put all the lemonade filled glasses on the tray. She took it out into the living room and put it on the table in front of the TV while Beck popped the popcorn. As Beck poured the popcorn into a bowl, Tori popped another bag of popcorn. The two put the bowls of popcorn on the table. Beck sat down next to Tori on the couch closest to the kitchen.

"Why aren't you sitting next to Jade?" Cat asked clueless.

"The couch she's sitting at is full right now." Beck answered looking at the couch Jade was sitting at. Jade took a drink of her lemonade and began to watch the movie Dana put in the DVD player. Beck glanced over at Jade and saw Darren scoot closer to Jade. Beck's eyes widened.

"Beck, what's wrong?" Tori whispered.

"Nothing." Beck answered, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Tori took her eyes off of Beck and looked at the TV. Beck glanced at Darren and Jade again and this time Darren's arm was around Jade. Beck had enough of it. Anger filled his entire body. Beck stood up and walked over to the other couch.

"Beck, what are you doing?" Tori asked, worried. Beck grabbed Darren's shirt and lifted him off the couch.

"Beck!" Jade exclaimed, standing up. Beck pinned Darren up against the wall and he lifted his arm and punch Darren in the face with all of his force.

"Beck! Stop!" Jade exclaimed. Everyone was standing up watching the fight.

"What did I do?" Darren asked before Beck could punch him for the fourth time.

"You need to stop flirting with my girlfriend. She is in a relationship." Beck answered.

"Not anymore." Jade said walking up to the two.

"What?" Beck asked looking at Jade confused.

"We're done." Jade said angered. She grabbed Darren's wrist and she lead both him and Dana out of Tori's house. Everyone was silent, watching Beck have the words sink in. Cat walked up to Beck and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beck said walking out the front door.

"Poor Beck." Cat said looking at everyone.

"Well, it was his own fault that he beat up Darren." Robbie said.

"Well, Darren kept flirting with Jade. How would you feel if some guy you didn't know began to flirt with your girlfriend?" Andre asked Robbie.

Robbie stayed silent as Tori began to pick up the glasses.

"Andre's right. Darren should have never started flirting with her." She said as she put the glasses in the sink. She walked back into the living room to continue talking to her friends. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"I don't know. I just can't stand seeing those two not together." Tori said looking at everyone.

"It's true. When they're broken up and they're in the same room together, it just seems tense." Andre added. Tori sighed again.

"So much for this movie night."


	5. Chapter 5: A Serious Decision to Make

Darren drove Jade home that night. It was just the two of them since Dana begged to go home before he dropped Jade off. Darren looked at Jade who was looking down at her lap.

"You okay?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"I'm fine." She replied bleakly. That was a lie. Truth was she was breaking inside. How could her own boyfriend do that to her best friend? And why would he do that? She sighed and closed her eyes as she felt Darren slowly turn into her driveway.

"Well, here's our stop." Darren said, putting his car in park. Jade sniffled and grabbed her purse from the floor.

"Thanks." She replied, grabbing the door handle.

"Wait." Darren grabbed Jade's arm. "We all miss you. All of us at school." Darren said staring into Jade's green eyes. She stared into his.

"And you just got out of a relationship with Beck."

"So?" She finally spoke.

"Come back."

"To Northwood High?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Graduate with your friends. Please."

"I'll sleep on it." Jade said getting out of the car and walking up to her front door. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She leaned against the door and began to think.

"Go back to Northwood High? Or stay in Hollywood Arts?" She asked herself. She sighed and she began to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. She walked in her room and shut the door behind her. She threw her purse down on the floor and she fell frontwards on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and put it up against her mouth and she screamed. Once she was done screaming, she threw her pillow down on the floor and she rolled over on her back. She grabbed her laptop, that was on her bedside table and she went on theslap. Beck hadn't tweeted anything yet. She took a breath and she grabbed her phone from her black skinny jeans pocket. She went through her contacts until she saw Beck's name. She sighed and called him. She put her phone up to her ear as she heard ringing until someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Beck. I'm sorry. I overreacted. Forgive me?" Jade begged. She heard Beck sigh.

"Sure. And I guess I went overboard beating him up. I'm sorry."

Jade smiled as Beck apologized.

"I forgive you." She answered. "Anyway I have a question."

"What?"

"I-I don't know what to do."

"About."

"Well, Darren _tried _to convince me to go back to Northwood."

"He wants you to go back to you old school?" Beck asked.

"Yeah." Jade replied.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you what to do even though I don't want you to leave. I want to be a good boyfriend, so I'm gonna say this. It's your choice. Do whatever you want." Beck told her.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna sleep on it. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye."

Jade hung her phone up and fell backwards on her bed. It wasn't a deal breaker, really. It was a chance for Jade to see her old friends, for her to be with her mother who cared for her no matter what. Jade smiled at the thought of her mother. When Jade was 5 years old, her mother and father got a divorce, leaving Jade to decide who she wanted to live with. Her neglectful, bitter father or her careful, gentle mother? Jade chose her mother. As Jade grew older all she wanted to do was become an actress. She dreamed big of going to Hollywood Arts, the artsy school that wasn't far from Northwood Junior High. Even when Jade and her mother took their morning jog, they would pass the gigantic high school. When Jade became a freshman, she decided to audition for the artsy high school, but her mother and herself moved farther away from both Northwood and Hollywood Arts. Jade still went to Northwood, but that meant she couldn't audition. One Friday, Darren and Dana's cousin let them take Jade to audition for Hollywood Arts even though Jade's mother said no. Jade did it anyway. When Jade got an acceptance letter, her mother was angered but happy that her daughter was talented enough to get into H.A. She told Jade that if she wanted to go to Hollywood Arts, she would have to move in with her father. It took Jade a while to figure out if she wanted to move in with her dad, but she packed her bags and moved in with her dad.

***slam***

Jade's eyes quickly opened and she sat up on her bad to hear her father's briefcase and keys hit the table. Jade sighed. She got up and walked out of her dark bedroom to see her father sitting at the counter by himself, with his head in his hands. She began to walk down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and began to look in the fridge to try and find something to eat.

"How was your day?" Her father asked.

"Why do you care?" Jade hissed.

"I need to get my mind off things."

"Well, I saw Dana and Darren. We had a karaoke and movie night and that was it."

"Anything else?"

"Darren convinced me to go back to Northwood."

Her father looked up at her satisfied.

"You would just love that, wouldn't you?" She asked staring at him.

"Well, I would have the house to myself and it would be quiet at night without you blaring that wretched music all the time." Her father replied.

"I see how it is." Jade growled. She ran up the stairs and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Soon, her father began to hear loud music come from her room. She fell backwards on her bed in her dark room and she closed her eyes, thinking about her choices.


	6. Chapter 6: The Change

Jade rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes. Her room was light. She sat up and rubbed her face. She looked around her room which had boxes everywhere. Her room was empty. Everything that was once on her walls was in those boxes next to her door. She got up and walked down to the kitchen. She grabbed a cereal bowl, grabbed a cereal box, and a spoon. She poured the cereal into her bowl and she poured milk in it. She put the bowl on the counter and she sat down and began to eat it.

***Ring, ring, ring, ring***

Jade got up from her chair and she grabbed her house phone from the coffee table and she answered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Jade." Dana greeted over the phone. "We're coming with a moving trailer, okay?"

"Alright." Jade said hanging up the phone. She ran into the bathroom, took her pajamas off and began to run hot water. Jade got in her shower and began to wash her hair as she sung.

"No, sir  
Well, I don't wanna be the blame  
Not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat  
We're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities  
Where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sounds of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."

Then, she heard pounding on the door. Jade stopped the hot water and ran to her front door in only a towel. She opened the door and there stood Dana smiling like an idiot.

"Where's Darren?" Jade asked.

"He's opening the trailer. Let's get you dressed and ready to go." Dana said pushing Jade into the house and up to her room. Jade dressed in her regular dark black shirt, skirt, tights, and boots. Jade brushed her hair, not bothering to curl it like she usually did and she put her make up on all in twenty minutes. Once Jade was ready, Dana and Jade brought one or two boxes out to the moving trailer.

"Why didn't you get a moving van?" Jade asked, putting the last box into the trailer.

"They cost too much." Dana answered.

"Right." Jade closed the trailer and walked to Darren's pickup.

"I thought you guys only had a car?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, but this is our dad's." Dana answered. Jade nodded as she got into the pickup. Dana slid in next to her and they left Sunset Boulevard. Once the three got to Jade's mother's house, Jade's mother ran out of the house with a smile on her face, holding her arms open. Jade quickly got out of the pickup and she ran up to her mom and embraced her mother in her arms.

"I've missed you." Her mom whispered in Jade's ear while stroking her hair.

"I've missed you too. How's Damien?" Jade asked. Damien was Jade's half little brother.

"He's good. He misses his half big sister." Her mother said wrapping her arm around Jade and leading her up the sidewalk into the big white house. Jade stepped in and there she saw Damien sitting on the floor watching 'Scooby Doo'. He turned his head and he quickly got up and ran over to Jade to wrap his tiny arms around her waist.

"Well if it isn't my stepdaughter Jade West." Jack, Jade's mother's new husband, said walking up to her. "How have you been kiddo?" He asked.

"Pretty decent. You?"

"Well, I have a loving wife and a great son so I'd say I'm pretty good."

Jade smiled. She turned around as she saw Dana and Darren bringing the packed boxes into the house.

"Well, I better help my friends. We can catch up after I bring the boxes into my room and unpack." Jade said as she walked out of the house.

Once all the boxes were in her room, she began to unpack. She started to hang violent pictures up on her wall when her mother walked in.

"You know we painted your room black just for you." She said smiling.

Jade smiled back at her. "Thanks. I love it."

"I'm glad you do. So, are you nervous to go back to Northwood?"

"Not really. I'm just concerned of what people would think of me. I mean I've changed a lot."

"Yeah and it's gonna take those guys a long time to get used to it. Well, I better let you finish unpacking." Her mother said walking out of Jade's new room. Jade sighed and she looked around. What if people didn't like the new mean and scary her? What if they all turned their backs on her? She sat on her unmade bed and began to think even more. What if everyone didn't believe her about Tori, Robbie, Rex, Cat, Andre, SinJin, and Beck? She sighed and got up. She continued to unpack and put her stuff where she wanted all of it. She had to realize nothing was going to be the same. That night, Jade put sweats and a tanktop on and she crawled into her bed. She stared up at her black ceiling and she began to think again. Would it be like as if she never left? Would everyone treat her the same? She sighed and closed her eyes only to fall into a deep, dark, dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome To Northwood High

Jade woke up that morning from her mother opening her door and saying her name over and over again.

"I'm up. God." Jade replied in a raspy voice. She slowly got out of her bed and opened her closet doors. She went through her clothes until she picked out a long sleeve red shirt, a black skirt, black tights, and her black combat boots. She grabbed her clothing, leaving her shoes next to her bed and she walked towards her bathroom. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She took her pajamas off and she began to run water when she got in. After she was done showering, she quickly got dressed, dried her hair, curled her hair, and she put her make up on. She went back to her room and put her shoes on.

"Jade! Breakfast!" Her mother called. Jade rushed down with her bag and she got her breakfast which was waffles. She quickly ate and patientally waited for Darren and Dana to pick her up.

"Well, someone is excited." Jade's mother said.

"Meh. Just a little." Jade replied. She quickly stood up and walked out the door when she heard a car honk. "Leaving. Bye." She said closing the door behind her and running to the car. She got in the back and leaned up next to Dana.

"Let's go." Dana said looking at her brother. He drove away from Jade's new home and began to drive to Northwood High School. Jade looked out the windows when she saw Darren pull into the small driveway of Northwood. Jade, Darren and Dana all got out of the car and Jade looked at familiar faces. Jade smiled at their principle who was walking up to them.

"Welcome Back to Northwood High School, Jade. I'm sure you'll love it here..Again." He laughed. Jade smiled.

"Thank you." She said. Jade and Dana began to walk towards the school and when they walked in everyone stared at Jade in disbelief.

"Oh my god. Is that Jade West?" Jade kept hearing from the students around her. She took a deep breath and set her bag down on the floor.

"First, don't think I can't hear your loud whispers, because I can. Second, Yes it's me and I have changed a lot more than you think. Three, stay out of my way and we won't have problems. Got it?" Jade said looking at everyone. They nodded their heads as they murmured to one another. They all quickly walked to class. Dana began to walk to class with Jade behind her.

***lunch time***

With her tray, Jade sat next to Dana and Darren at lunch in the cafeteria.

"I am so used to having lunch outside." Jade said picking her food up with her fork and examining it.

"Well, get used to having it inside." Dana answered, taking a small bite from the disgusting looking meat they were forced to eat. Jade set her fork back on her tray and scoffed.

"This isn't lunch!" She exclaimed. "It's an excuse. What is this anyway?"

"Horse meat." Darren replied.

"Yuck!" Jade exclaimed pushing her tray away from her. "How do you guys eat this?"

"Please. We've been having horse meat for four years now. It grows on you."

"Well, it's not gonna grow on me." Jade replied, still looking at the horse meat with a disgusted look on her face. She got up and with her tray, she dumped the horse meat in the trash and set the tray next to the sink.

"Sorry, not gonna eat that." Jade said, sitting back down. "I'll just starve." Dana chuckled a bit and she put her fork at the same time as Darren.

"Do you miss Hollywood Arts?" Dana asked.

"Well,-" Just then Jade was interrupting by her phone making noise. She pulled it out of her boot and she answered the video call.

"Hey babe!" Beck exclaimed when he saw her. Jade smiled.

"Hey guys!" Jade replied, waving.

"Hi, hi!" Cat exclaimed.

Jade smiled. All her friends made the effort to video call her.

"How's your first day, hun?" Beck asked.

"It's... Different."

"Different? Different how?"

"Well, it's not like H.A."

"Well, of course not Jade. Just keep your head up. I love you."

"I love you too." Jade smiled as Beck hung up the video call. She put her phone back in her boot and she sighed.

"I'm going to my locker." She said, getting up and walking away from Darren and Dana. Jade walked up the stairs of her school and got to her locker. She leaned against the ugly green locker and sighed. She missed Beck. And the rest, but mostly Beck. She began to think if she should go back to H.A.

"No. You can't go back. You just got here." Jade said to herself. She sighed again and looked at the ground. The bell rang and Jade opened her locker and got out her Advanced Math book. She grabbed a pen and a notebook and walked to her 5th period class.

"Jade!" Dana called. Jade turned around and she saw Dana running up to her.

"Why did you leave lunch early?" She asked.

"I needed to clear my head." Jade replied. "It's not everyday someone leaves behind her friends, her boyfriend, and her artsy school to go to a normal school." Jade explained.

"Right. Do you want to go back?" Dana asked. Jade shook her head.

"I don't know what I want anymore." Jade turned back around and walked into her Math class and sat down. Darren sat next to her and looked at her.

"Dana said you might want to leave." He said.

"Yeah, well like I said to her, I don't know what I want anymore." Jade said. Darren kept his eyes on her as she began to do her math work.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexected Guests

***A month later***

Jade walked into Northwood High on a Tuesday morning and she walked up the stairs to see Dana and Darren standing by her locker.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dana greeted when Jade got to her locker. Jade opened her locker and looked at Dana. Jade didn't bother to respond. She faced her locker again and continued to get her books out. Dana looked past Jade and she began to pat her on the shoulder.

"What?!" Jade exclaimed annoyed.

"Look." Dana said pointing. Jade turned her head and her eyes widened. She saw a certain redheaded girl skipping around in the halls with a boy with an afro and a puppet. Jade stared at them as a handsome boy walked up the stairs with another teenage boy and a spunky brunette.

"Hi Jade!" The redhead exclaimed when she saw her. Jade watched in disbelief as Cat made her way towards Jade.

"Hey guys." Jade greeted them when they surrounded her.

"Hey West." Tori said smiling. Jade smiled back. Her eyes met with Beck's and her smile grew bigger.

"We should all leave you two alone." Tori said walking away with Cat, Robbie, Andre, Darren and Dana beside her.

"I've missed you so much." Beck said looking in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much more." Jade said smiling and looking into his eyes. Beck smiled back and leaned in to kiss Jade. She wrapped his arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jade smiled during the kiss. The two pulled away from each other and they smiled. They stood silent looking into each other's eyes.

"You have no idea how different Hollywood Arts is without you." Beck told her. Jade smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. There is no one being terrified anymore." He laughed. Jade chuckled a bit. She looked at the ground then back at Beck.

"I should go back for a day and scare them." She smiled.

"You should. Maybe it'll knock some sense into the girls that keep flirting with me."

"What?!"

"It's ok though. I tell them we're still dating."

"Good."

Beck smiled and kissed her again. She ran her fingers through his hair. Beck smiled and pulled away from her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Beck shook his head. "It's just I miss my girl so much."

"And I miss my guy."

They both exchanged smiles when they heard Cat giggle. Jade turned her head and Beck looked in the same direction to see Cat on the floor and Robbie tickling her.

"Really? They can't make it more obvious that they like each other, right?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. Everyone at H.A already thinks they're dating."

Jade smiled. "They might as well start." The bell rang and Jade groaned.

"Meet me at lunch? It's 12:15." Jade said walking away from Beck with Dana and Darren. Dana and Darren walked to their Science class with Jade beside them both.

"So, I didn't know you guys are still dating." Dana told her.

"Well, we are."

Jade looked at Dana to see a big cheesy smiled on her face. Jade rolled her eyes. Jade sat next in her chair and she pulled out her science book. She looked at the page she turned to but instead of reading she was thinking. Seeing Beck that day really made her think. Did she want to go back to H.A? Did she make the right choice of going to Northwood?

"Jade, are you okay?" Dana asked, interrupting Jade from her thoughts. Jade looked at her and shrugged.

"I guess. I'm just thinking." Jade replied.

"About?"

"Nothing real important." Jade answered, slowly escaping reality.

"What's up with her?" Darren asked Dana, looking at Jade.

"She's thinking. I don't know what about though. I bet it's Beck." Dana replied.

"Beck? You mean her boyfriend?"

Dana sighed. "You have to get over the fact that Jade isn't going to date you. You're her best friend. Like she would date her best friend."

"I could have a chance with her?"

Dana chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe if you guys were the last two people on Earth."

"No what if I made Beck look like a total jerk?"

Dana gasped. "Darren. Don't. Do not ruin Jade's relationship."

"Dana, it's the only chance I can get to be with her."

"Still. Don't do it!"

Darren sighed annoyed at Dana.

"Besides how are you going to make Beck look like a jerk?" Dana asked.

"Trust me. I have a plan."

Dana groaned. "And what is that?"

"Well-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Jade asked.

"Did you hear any of that?" Dana asked.

"No." Jade replied suspicious.

"Well, we weren't talking about anything important anyway."

"Dana, I'll tell you later." Darren whispered in Dana's ear and quickly walked away to his chair that was away from the girls'.

"What were you guys talking about?" Jade asked.

"Nothing. Just believe me. Please?"

Jade sighed. "Fine.


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy Reels It's Ugly Head

Jade was in her History class, doing her vocab when the final bell rung. Jade closed her book and her notebook into her bag and she walked out of the class. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Beck leaning up against her locker. Jade smiled and walked up to Beck. When she got closer Beck smiled.

"Hey. This is one ugly a-" Jade cut Beck off by putting her finger to his lips.

"Sh. Remember the best hello is a kiss." She smirked. Beck gently grabbed Jade's wrist and removed her finger from his lips. He leaned in closely to her and he kissed her. He kept her wrist in his hand as she stood completely still kissing him back. Jade ignored the murmurs from the other students and she continued to kiss Beck. She missed doing this in the halls of H.A. They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"I miss doing that." Beck confessed.

Jade nodded. "I do too. Beck let go of Jade's wrist when he saw Dana and Darren walk up.

"Hey Darren." Beck began to say. "I wanna apologize for the other night. Truce?" Beck asked holding his hand out while Jade smiled.

"Truce." Darren lied, grasping Beck's hand and shaking it. Jade and Dana smiled big and Jade embraced Beck in her arms when Beck let go of Darren's hand.

"You guys wanna come to Karaoke Dokie with me and Jade tonight?" Beck asked when Jade let go of him. The two nodded and with that, the four left the school and Jade drove them to Karaoke Dokie. When the four got there, they walked in and sat down at a table.

"What will you guys have?" A waitress asked walking up to the table.

"We'll take the buffalo nuggets and the sliders." Jade answered, handing the waitress all the menus. She smiled as Beck wrapped his arm around Jade's hip and slid her closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered in Jade's ear. She smiled and blushed.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Darren took a drink of his soda while glaring at Beck kiss Jade's pale neck. She smiled and blushed while he kissed her neck. Darren rolled his eyes. Dana looked at him.

"Will you guys excuse the two of us please?" Dana asked looking at Beck and Jade.

"Sure go ahead." Jade said still smiling as Beck continued kissing her neck. Dana grabbed Darren's wrist and lead him away from the table.

"Stop staring at them." She said sternly.

"Maybe they should get a room."

"You know you wouldn't like that." Dana reminded him. "If they got a room certain things would happen." Darren's eyes widened and he looked past Dana. He looked at Beck and Jade who were having a full on make-out session. When Jade slid on top of Beck's thighs, Darren pushed his sister away and he angrily walked over to his table. Jade pulled away from the long, intense kiss her and Beck were having and she looked at Darren. Beck's arms were still wrapped around Jade's lower back and she was still sitting on his thighs. Angrily, Darren pushed Jade off of Beck.

"What the hell man?!" Beck exclaimed getting up to help Jade up. Darren pushed Beck up against the wall while Dana helped Jade up from the floor. Everyone stared as Darren grasped Beck's shirt.

"Darren!" Jade exclaimed, looking at him with her arms crossed. "What are you doing?" Darren turned his head to look at Jade and his sister. He turned his head back over to Beck and he punched Beck in the face with all his force. He heard gasps from everyone including Jade and Dana. Beck faced Darren and punched him in the face, causing Darren to let go of his shirt. Beck kneed Darren in the stomach and Darren fell over in pain. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and groaned. Beck kneeled down and grasped Darren's shirt and began punching him in the face.

"Babe, that's enough." Jade said touching Beck's shoulder. He looked up at her and he got up. Once he got up, he wrapped his arm around her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You?" She asked back.

"I'm fine." Beck replied.

"Can we go home?" Jade asked, tearing up.

"Yeah. Let's go. Coming with Dana?"

"Nah. I'll call my mom and ask her to pick me up. Later guys." Dana replied and with that Beck and Jade left Karaoke Dokie. On the ride home to Jade's house, Jade stayed silent.

"You mad?" Beck finally spoke up. Jade turned her head and looked at Beck. She shook her head.

"No. I'm upset that Darren would actually do that. What is wrong with him?"

"Look, I'm sorry that your friend would do that."

"Don't be. I think it's better if me and Darren go our separate ways anyway."

"Good."

"I don't know how I'm going to stand being around him at school now."

"Come back."

"Back?"

"Yeah. Come back to Hollywood Arts. Everyone needs the scary one back."

Jade smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll sleep on it." Jade said as Beck pulled into her driveway. She leaned in and kissed him for a short amount of time then she pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jade got out of Beck's car and walked into her house.

"Hey sweetie, how was it?" Her mom greeted her when she walked in.

"It was..." She paused. "I'm going back to Hollywood Arts. I promise I will visit every weekend." Jade blurted. Her mom kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Your bags are packed."

"What?"

"I knew you wanted to go back so I packed your bags for you." Jade smiled.

"Thanks." Jade quickly hugged her mom and ran to her room. She walked in and she saw piles of boxes on her floor and her walls were empty. She smiled and sat on her bed. She couldn't wait to go back to Hollywood Arts.


	10. Chapter 10: Coming Back

It was 9 am that Sunday morning in Los Angeles when Jade finished putting all her packed boxes in the moving van. Jade closed to the back doors of the moving van and faced her mother. She smiled and embraced her mom in her arms. She let go of her mom and she hugged Dana.

"I'm gonna miss you." Dana said once Jade pulled away. Jade smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Jade said wiping a few tears away.

"Are.. Are you crying. Is Jade West, the meanest girl ever, actually crying?" Dana teased. The two laughed.

"Shut up." Jade said, playfully punching Dana in the shoulder. Beck walked up to the two and grabbed Jade's hand.

"Ready, babe?" He asked.

Jade nodded. "Let's go. Later Dana." Jade said walking to the moving van. She got in and slid next to Beck. She set her head on his shoulder and watched out the window as the two slowly got closer to her father's house. Once they got to her father's house, Beck helped Jade pack the boxes inside.

"Well, it didn't take you long to realize how much you miss me." Jade's father said once she walked into the house.

"You're so full of yourself. I came back to go back to Hollywood Arts, not because I missed you." Jade answered.

"Unpack your things." Her father ordered. One by one Jade took the heavy boxes to her room and she began to unpack. When her room was organized and her bed was made, she plopped down and sighed happily. She was going back to H.A tomorrow. She looked at her phone and it was 4 pm. Jade sat up and got her laptop out of her bag. She went on the slap and saw Beck's status. It read: _Really happy right now. Don't ask because you'll find out. _Jade smiled and continued scrolling down her news feed. She missed everyone. Maybe even Tori. Jade smiled and closed her laptop. She grabbed a short, white robe out of one of the boxes and she made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it. She undressed herself and she put a plug in the tub and she began to run water. As the water slowly filled the tub, Jade dumped some bubble bath stuff into the tub. Once the tub was full of water and bubble, Jade got in. She slid further into the tub. She closed her eyes and slid all the away under the water. She stayed underwater for a few seconds then she popped up. With her eyes closed she grabbed her black shirt that was on the floor next to the tub and she rubbed her face with it. She opened her eyes and she threw the shirt on the floor. She slid down in the tub so the water was above her shoulders and she began to think. This moment right here reminded her of one certain night that haunted her. One night she wished she could take back, but couldn't. Jade closed her eyes and began to think more about it.

_Jade slammed the door behind her and she threw her black, studded purse on the floor. She leaned against the door and began to sob violently. _

_"W-Why didn't he open the door?" She blubbered. He put her hand against her face and continued to sob at the thought of the break up. How could they possibly end it like that? How could they end it with Jade outside counting to ten and Beck inside not opening the door? Jade began to mentally kick herself in the ass because of the break up._

_"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Jade lied to herself. It wasn't her fault. The break up was on the both of them. They both got into the fight that caused them to get the Worst Couple and that caused them to get into a bigger fight which made them break up. Jade couldn't even know what the fight was about. She wiped her eyes and she grabbed her purse. Slowly, she walked up stairs and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She undressed herself and began running water. Thinking bubbles would help her mood, she dumped the bubble bath into her tub. She took a deep breath and grabbed a razor blade. She got into the tub and slid in. She lifted her right arm and gently slid the razor blade against her arm. It separated her skin just a little. She began to slide the razor blade harder against those little slits in her arm. The slits began to get bigger and blood quickly oozed out of her arm and into the bubbly water. Within about 2 minutes, the water was a light red and Jade was asleep in the tub. _

Jade opened her eyes at the memory. She looked at her right arm to see the white scars on her arm. She sighed and leaned her head back. She regretted ever doing that, but it somehow made her feel better. Of course the next day in school when she had to write stuff down her arm hurt but she got through the day even though the pain did get worse. Jade was happy she didn't do that again. Of course there was no real reason to do that again. She slowly got up out of the tub and pulled the plug, causing the water to drain down. She put the short, white robe over her body and she grabbed her clothes. She opened the door and looked around to make sure her father wasn't around. She quickly ran to her room and shut the door behind her. She turned the light on and plopped down on her bed. She put the covers over her body and she closed her eyes. She fell asleep in two minutes into a sleep full of different, violent dreams.


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome Back, Jade

It was 7:15 am in the city of Los Angeles, when Jade woke up. Still laying down, she rubbed her eyes and sighed. She sat up and her eyes widened. She quickly took the blankets off of her body and she walked to her closet. She opened the door and began to rummage through her clothes. She picked a black tank top, a red plaid shirt, a black skirt, and her black tights. She untied her robe and took it off. She quickly got dressed in her dark clothing and she walked to the bathroom. She turned the light on and she grabbed her curling iron and brush. She brushed her hair and she began to curl it. Once her hair was curled, she put her make up on. She wanted to make her first day back at H.A memorable. She also wanted to look good. She went back to her room and one of her many pairs of combat boots on her feet. She then grabbed her scissor necklace and she put in on her neck.

"I am complete." She said to herself. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. She closed the door and walked down the stairs to her kitchen.

"Cook me anything?" Jade asked her father who was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee from his mug. He looked up at her.

"You know how to cook." He answered looking back down at his newspaper and sipping his coffee. Jade set her bag down on the floor and crossed her arms.

"Well, did you make me coffee?" She asked. Her father chuckled. Jade sighed and grabbed her bag. She rummaged through one of the pockets in her bag to find her car keys. She grabbed them and twirled them on her finger.

"Fine. I'll just go to the coffee shop and get myself a coffee." Jade said walking towards the door. She opened the door and closed it. She walked to her car and got in. She set her bag on the passenger seat and she started her car. She backed up out of her driveway and she drove to the coffee shop. Jade turned her car and parked on the curb. She grabbed her money out of the glove box and she got out. She walked across the street to the building and she walked in.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite costumer." The guy said.

"Yeah, whatever. Get me a cappuccino." Jade ordered. She put her money on the counter and waited patentially for the guy to make her coffee.

"Large, medium, or small?" He asked.

"Large." The guy nodded and began to make Jade's coffee. He put the lid on and handed her the cup. He grabbed her money.

"Keep the change." She said. She walked out of the building and she walked back to her car. She got in and took a sip of her coffee.

"So good." She said to herself. She put it in her cup holder and she drove to school. She parked her car and she made her way towards the front doors. She walked in the front doors and she leaned up against the wall.

"Who missed me?" She said smiling. Everyone faced her and smiled especially Beck. He closed his locker and walked up to her. He picked her up and hugged her. She giggled and kissed his neck. He set her down and they began to kiss.

Jade pulled away from him and she looked past Beck. She saw Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori walk up to the two.

"Jade. You're back." Tori said smiling.

"Yeah. Don't get too happy. I know you missed me." Jade said smirking. The bell rang it's unusual ring and Beck grabbed her hand.

"Let's go to class." With that, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Rex, Cat, Tori, and Andre walked to Sikowitz's class room. They all walked in and took their seats. Beck wrapped his arm around her while Jade leaned up against him. The students waited patentially for Sikowitz to come in. He then came in through the window and he set his bag down on the floor. He looked at Jade and smiled.

"I see our bitter friend came back." Sikowitz said still looking at Jade. Jade smiled as the students looked at her. Beck kissed her head while the students took their attention back to Sikowitz.

"Okay, we are going to learn about acting." Sikowitz said. Jade sipped her coffee and looked around, not being bothered to pay attention. She was just happy she was back. She remembered her first day in that classroom.

_Jade walked Sikowitz's classroom and she looked up from her paper that had all her classes on it. She looked around. She was the only one in the classroom. She sighed and sat down in a chair. _

_"Finally. Some solitude." She said closing her eyes. That's when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes and looked behind her. There, she saw a handsome boy talking to his friend._

_"I'm not joking." The boy with the chocolate colored skin said looking at the handsome boy. _

_"Dude, so that legit happened?" The handsome boy asked._

_"Yeah. It did. It was the craziest thing ever." The two then looked at the gothic girl sitting in her chair looking at them. She smiled._

_"Can I help you?" She asked._

_"No." The handsome boy said making his way to the chair in front of her. His friend sat next to him and the two began texting on their phones._

_"So, what were you guys talking about?" Jade asked._

_"Oh it was a car crash." The handsome boy's friend answered looking at her._

_"Cool." Jade said interested. The handsome boy looked back at her confused._

_"Jade West, the creepy, gothic, mean girl." She introduced._

_"Beck Oliver, the handsome guy, I guess." He smiled._

_"Andre Harris, the boy who's a musical genius." He chuckled. Jade smiled._

_"Nice to meet you." She said._

"Babe." Jade snapped out of her flashback and smiled at Beck.

"I love you." She said. Beck looked at her and smiled back.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing. Really appreciated it. There is going to be a sequel. I hope you read it.**


End file.
